Beautiful Angel
by wolflover7
Summary: meaningless yaoi drabble... angel falls from heaven, then into Kai's lap... what happen's next? im not good with titles. summary inside. R&R and flaming is just funny...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

(A/N: okay this is my proof to my friends and personal fans –two people clap- that I can write a fluffy story. But because I suck at writing fluff there's a chance this could end up being a fluff story with angst highlights. By the way the rating is for my bad language which I will try to refrain from using. So here it is!)

**Chapter 1: Sleepless**

Kai turned over with a grunt and flipped the covers back before his scarlet eyes landed tiredly on the clock just feet away that blared defiantly the time, 2:46 am. He growled irritably and sat up on the edge of his bed before he went for a pair of jeans slung over the chair nearby. After fumbling with the jeans in the dark and pulling on a warm T-shirt and a jacket insulated with duck down on top of that he headed down stairs of his three-story mansion. The huge mansion he had lived in for so long that echoed so coldly in the depths of the night, "So lonely…' The words from whispers of the winter wind outside. He sighed and turning a corner he found the kitchen waiting for him like always and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and downed most of it. He walked from the kitchen as if stuck in constant play of a movie seen one too many times, a déjà vu of his own reality. He had not slept in many nights, his thoughts plagued by too many nothings of everyday life. This was most likely his sixth night without sleep and he was slowly becoming more and more certain he was losing his mind.

He slipped away to the foyer of his home and out the door like a shadow, his body instantly missing the warmth of his bed as he touched the cold night air. Other than the cool wind blowing relentlessly from the north it was a beautiful evening so deciding there would be no better peace he began to run, to no where in particular but away from his sleepless world.

After jogging down the driveway he turned out onto the main road and ran in the direction of the city, not really knowing why. He breathed in deeply of the icy wind and watched the vapor trail from his lungs seep forth like smoke and disappear into the darkness.

He continued to run and took comfort in seeing the wild things of the world still existing in a harmony more profound than the one he shared with people. He ran down another small back road that lead more directly to the city and absently glanced at his watch that blinked dimly in the gloom, 3:37 am. He sighed and pushed onward into the darkness taking a sort of peace from the calm unchanging shade. As he ran ever on into the night a sudden light shone at him and he realized that just ahead was the tunnel that lead under a harbor into the city. He ran a little faster trying to see what speed and how far his legs could carry him without his fatigued body finally giving in. He ran through a maze of deserted quiet streets before he finally paused at a streetlight and wiped at his sweat-dampened brow. He took a few deep breaths and looked up into the glow of the streetlight and watched as a seemingly supernatural steam snaked slowly out of the sewers below giving the road an ominous look. The crimson eyes gazed about and Kai with a huffing sigh leaned against a wall tiredly, he was tired but still not tired enough for sleep. As he yawned he turned his head to the sound of a sudden clatter of metal and boards on concrete.

His keen crimson eyes flickered to the nearby alleyway as walked nearer to the sound, curious as to what stirred so early in the slumberous urban streets. He turned a shady corner into an alleyway and saw that a scruffy mixed breed dog scoured through the waste and junk of the better class of life, those who had homes. He sighed as he saw the cur that looked at him with a begging light in his eyes that asked for help.

"What a fucked up way to live." Kai stated and leaned against the wall watching as the animal whimpered and turned away back to its search for sustenance. Suddenly out of the silence and consistent sniffing of the disposed remnants a voice, curious and untainted of sarcasm,

"What does fucked mean?""

Kai quirked an eyebrow at this and walked deeper into the gloom of the alley and saw leaning into a corner was a young man with long ebony hair and bright golden eyes staring up at him.

"Excyse me?"

"What does it mean?"

Kai laughed noticing that this young teen was doused in filth of street scum and said in a light tone,

"Well of all people I would assume a man of the streets would know easily what that would mean. I mean since you've probably been out here a while."

The person continued to smile up at him with a sweet look that one gives when he doesn't know what to say any longer. Kai realized that this person truly did not know this word and said, "What are you some kind of deprived child of misfortune?"

The bright amber eyes continued to stare at him and laughing he reached a hand down unsure why he even bothered to the young man while he said,

"You know its really cold out here… you should come with me and I'll give… holy God!" Kai had stumbled back because as he had been offering the teen a place to stay and take shelter for a night and the teen had stood with his help a billowing white object had raised up over both shoulders. That had made him only pause to wonder at first but as he saw it raise a little more he realized that this person was not what he seemed. As his voice faded off form the sharp exclamation the white objects sank back behind the young man and the golden eyes shone with hurt. Kai regretted his overreaction but was still taken aback by the strange snowy things had been there.

"What are you?" Kai asked wondering if this would get him an answer or another fearful look from the golden eyes. The ebony hair swept back from the teen's face and he said as if he were unsure as well,

"I am Rei. What are you?" The golden eyes had lost their wary intensity but gained an inquisitive wonder of pure light. Kai wondered if this was a time to get into high-class technical terms and thought better of it.

"I'm Kai." He thought for a second and said, "Would you like to come with me so we can talk more?" The golden eyes sparkled happily and suddenly the white billowing things rose higher up and spread out and Kai now saw what they were, they were wings both flowing and graceful. This golden eyed teen was… an angel. He scoffed mentally saying to him how impossible it was. But as the golden eyed teen moved forward to him and was fully in view he could see that the white objects were indeed wings and very much attached as he soon found out.

Tentatively the doubtful crimson eyed teen tugged gently on the inner base of the wing where it connected to Rei's shoulder. As he did suddenly the young teen squeaked with surprise before he glanced over the edge of the wing at Kai who held his hands up defensively and said, "Sorry…'

The other smiled and went to walk from the alley but Kai stopped him, not willing to take a chance on no one still being out because it was by now at least four in the morning and some would be out driving.

"Hang on, Rei… it's a long walk to my house. I'll get someone to take us."

"Well we could fly to your home," The eyes shone proudly as his wings stretched out slightly and flapped as he tested his own ability to take of from the ground. Kai smiled and said,

"Well I'm afraid my feathered friend I don't have wings to fly."

Rei landed disappointedly with an enlightened look as Kai pulled out a cell phone and after brief words and telling of directions before he hung up and looked at Rei. The ebony hair swept back again in a sudden brisk wind that cut around a corner and slapped both in the face and Rei, with only a small rag clothing his lower area on front and back like a loin cloth, shivered.

Rei turned suddenly to the crimson-eyed youth and asked softly, "Why don't you have wings?"

"I don't know…" Kai adapted a very in depth of thought look and said, "I guess I should ask God that when I see him again."

"Wow, you know God, too?" Rei's eyes sparkled with wild excitement.

Kai snorted and said, "Sort of… not quite on a personal level."

The other nodded in understanding and fell into a wondering silent stare as he continued to watch Kai with unblinking curiosity. Kai after being unnerved by this coughed uncomfortably and pretended not to notice his vigilant watcher. After a few minutes a royal blue car pulled up to their alley and Kai, checking to make sure no one was near, ushered the winged teen to the car. As they got in the car the driver turned to get orders from his boss and as he saw the wings he whispered amazed,

"Mother of Mary, an angel!"

But Kai, before the man could say another word, ordered, "Driver, I don't pay to gawk now go."

The driver turned around fearing to anger his boss and put the car in drive, the blue transport diving around corners and surging forward with absolute power in its movement. The car rushed down the street and stole away down the tunnel and exited the city limits. But as the car drove onward and awkward silence filled the car to the roof Kai watched the golden eyed 'angel' turn to the window and stare out with wonder. The eyes sparkled with wonder and the wings now and then twitched as his interest rose, but what Kai didn't know was that this was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

_**Chapter 2: Explanations **_

Kai sighed as they stepped out of the car and swept into the house, the dawn already sweeping into the house and the servants already up and doing. But as they walked in and all eyes locked in awe struck wonder upon the winged teen Kai began making orders. He ordered two maids standing near to draw a bath with plenty of towels to follow and for other servants to bring fresh clothes while the cooks set to making a large meal for breakfast.

The angel watched as the servants ran to do what he said in a sort of fascination. Kai said suddenly watching the curious teen stare about at the house with wonder,

"Rei…' the wings flapped as the ebony hair teen whirled to see him. He smiled, amused by the divided attention in the other similar to a two year old, "I'm going up stairs I'll be right back. Please…' the golden eyes had wandered away from him. Kai gripped the other's chin softly making him stare squarely into his scarlet eyes. "I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?"

The golden eyes twinkled with an almost supernatural divinity and the teen nodded. Kai nodded and headed up stairs and went to make a phone call, because this just couldn't wait.

Going up stairs he pulled his phone out and made the call as he turned onto the second level of the house. The phone beep slowly on the other end and Kai took one last look at the ebony headed man down stairs before slipping around a corner.

"Hello?" a voice answered irritably. Kai snickered,

"Morning sunshine."

"Kai, what the fuck do you want? It's fucking five thirty, are insane you fucking moron?"

"My, my, Tala, how many times can one person say fuck this early in the morning?"

"Oh I can say it a lot more than what I just did you fucking ass hole. Now this better be fucking good. What do you want?"

"I need you to meet me at my house say noon-ish?"

"Fine but you couldn't have waited till an hour later to call me?"

"No, this is important…'

"What is it?" the red head's voice was more serious and less sharp.

"I have to show you… something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when you come out here. Bye." The phone clicked off and Kai turned the corner to return to the teen downstairs but as he did suddenly the golden eyes were there staring him into shocked bewilderment. He nearly fell over. Then he noticed that Rei's wings were spread to their outer most greatness and they flapped powerfully giving off a soft gust to him. Kai smiled, this was truly an amazing thing with so many advantages and it had fallen right into his lap.

"Rei I told you to wait for me downstairs." Kai said a little sharper than he had meant to. Rei landed onto the stairs in front of Kai and whispered,

"I'm sorry…'

"Never mind…" Kai despite his need to do what was in his nature, to scold his lesser, refrained and ushered Rei up to the floor above them and into a large red and yellow bathroom adorn in silver and white highlights along the tiled walls. Rei remarked happily at it with a quiet sigh of breath and Kai smiled knowing whatever this person was he had not been used to.

Kai walked forward being followed by the curious Rei and he stopped at the bathtub filled to the brim with sudsy bubbles and scents of flowers. Then turning to Rei he said,

"Rei take off your clothes."

The angelic eyes flashed with astonishment and he shook his head quickly. "NO!"

Kai smiled and with a laugh he bent forward and yanked the tattered cloth covering the front of Rei down leaving the angel completely unclothed. But as Kai went to speak the wings folded around him quickly and a blush filled the soft face with scarlet blooms.

"Its okay Rei… I need to get you cleaned up and you can't go into the bathtub with your clothes on. Now please go into the tub."

Rei looked at the water then at Kai then back to the water before he said pleadingly,

"Turn around."

"Why?"

Rei raised one wing to cover his face that deepened its shade of red. Kai smirked and turned around to humor the other and heard a splash and watched as he turned a head of ebony rise up doused in bubbles. Kai helped bathe the younger and paused as he did the large, now soppy, snowy feathered appendages before he asked softly,

"Rei?"

"Kai?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Rei doubled on him with a soft giggle. Kai smirked,

"Because I was born on earth, but no one I know born here has wings. You can't be from… well here." He finished quickly not knowing how else to say it. Rei turned in the water to face the crimson eyes without a hint of even humor in his golden eyes,

"To find the person I fell in love with."

Kai pulled back sinking into the very firm answer that seemed to hold no question behind it.

"And who sent you to do this?"

"God… He said that I had to find the person I fell in love with. Once I do I must decide if I love them enough to stay here on Earth. If I do I can stay but I must lose my wings. If no I will return."

"How long do you have to find them?"

"God said I had eight rising suns to find them."

"How many suns have passed?" Kai asked softly, his hand dragging tenderly a dampened cloth along the inner side of the wing.

"Six." He answered quietly, disappointment evident in his voice. Kai sighed, seeing that this was truly sad, if the story were true. But considering that he had a person with wings in his bathtub he surely couldn't find himself wondering if the story was true. A deep and awkward silence fell down around both but Kai, uncomfortable in the placidity, asked,

"Who is this person you're trying to find?"

"I… I can't remember." Suddenly there was a quiet sobbing and sniffling and Kai, unsure what comfort he could give, sat back on his knees and watched the completely drenched teen tremble in sadness. Kai sighed and thought for a minute.

What was he supposed to do, now? He couldn't just say, better luck next time to this, this… What was this damn thing? Should he even believe the story? Should he even believe this wasn't a dream? And what about his idea to take advantage of this thing if it was real? Because if the story were true then it wouldn't matter what he did with it anyway because there was no way this thing could find his beloved in two days so therefore it would go back to heaven. His had hurt with all the questions.

Suddenly he stood up and said, "Rei you can get out now and here are a few towels to dry off with." Kai motioned to the array of large towels before he began to walk from the room. Rei asked amid his sniffling,

"Where are you going?"

"Outside so you can dry off, shy one." He smiled as he added this seeing a new smile reborn on the young face. He closed the door behind him and called Tala back. The reaction was instant and fierce.

"Fuck Kai, I said I'd come over now stop calling!"

"I'm sorry man I'm busy I just remembered. But I guess we can arrange a meeting later. I'll call you when I'm free."

"Whatever, now fucking leave me alone!"

The phone clicked off and Kai waited outside the bathroom door, a plan already in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

**Chapter 3: Sensations**

Kai entered the bathroom again and saw as Rei yet again wrapped his wings shyly in front of him. He smirked as he brought forward a shirt, a pair of jeans and underwear and laid them down before the other.

"These are for you…' he said softly and as the younger put them on Rei paused looking questioningly at the shirt. Kai saw this and realized this could be a problem.

Rei pulled the shirt over his head but as it rested like an obscure oversized scarf. Kai chuckled as he went forward and yanked the shirt down over the other causing the golden eyed teen to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry Rei…' Kai said and with a little strain he pulled the wings a bit before he tore two near perfect holes in the back of the shirt for the wings to fit through. Rei sighed with relief as his wings were no longer cramped beneath the shirt and happily he stretched them a little, allowing the water to drip off them like the rain off duck down. But as the golden eyes turned on Kai with happiness suddenly a troubled look fell on him and the young hands grasped desperately at his stomach and he moaned softly with difficult breathing in his whimpering.

"Rei… what is it, what's wrong?"

"Me!" was all he could frantically answer, his wings drawing closer to his back like an inner built protection system. Kai placed his hand on the shoulder of the younger and felt the others body quiver with what he could assume was pain. He let his hand touch near to where the other's hands were and found instantly what was wrong before he let out a loud laugh. Rei looked at him with distress in his golden eyes, the damp black hair falling around his face and wetting his dry shirt slightly. Kai smiled and led the angel with him through the halls and downstairs saying as they walked with him,

"If you were hungry Rei you could've just asked." But Rei looked up at him as the crimson eyes turned back on him and he asked wonderingly,

"Hungry?"

"Yeah you know the need or want of food?"

Rei blinked and continued to follow him and Kai hit a realization, "You don't feel hunger in heaven... or pain. This must be a whole new world for you then… quite literally."

They came back down to the floor level of the house and headed down a small corridor and into another room where a grand dinning hall awaited. Rei whispered with that impressed whisper again and looked around slightly amazed by the vastness of the one room. Kai offered the angel a chair and as the other sat he said,

"Rei promise me you won't go flying about."

"Why? Flying is fun." Rei argued with true bewilderment in his voice. Kai sighed,

"I would just prefer that I knew you were safe on the ground for the time being, okay?"

"Okay…' Rei sighed slumping in the chair disappointedly and Kai, with a smile, slipped away into the kitchens just beyond.

"Good morning, sir." A trio of servants chimed and remained working hard at the stoves and sinks. Kai nodded at them in his commanding way and said,

"This morning fellas I won't be dinning alone and instead of a simple breakfast I want you to bring me a few slices of the cakes we still have left and whatever you've got lying around that tastes good."

"Sir?" two asked in order of one another confusion evident in their voice.

"You see my friend out here is extremely hungry and I don't think he can wait much longer so throw whatever you've got together and bring it out here."

'Sir I beg your pardon, I'm a gourmet chef I don't just throw things, as you so delicately put it, together." The chef had acquired an indignant look but Kai knew his weakness as he knew the secret of all humans. Kai sighed irritably, "I'll give you all a raise of fifteen percent. Now hurry up."

"YES SIR!" the three chimed again and immediately rushed to the order. Kai went back out to the dinning hall and saw that his angel was no where near the table but rather hovering above the mantel of the fireplace. Above the mantel sat a giant painting of his grandfather, who had jokingly placed it there saying, "So I can always keep my eye on you." He shook his head in frustration and watched as Rei gingerly let his hand brush the edging of the painting like a child touching sun stained glass. Kai went to his seat and heard Rei ask,

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes." He answered shortly and picked up an empty wineglass to toy with it idly in his hand.

"Are you close?"

"Only by blood, thankfully."

Rei alighted on the ground and went to sit next to him his eyes shinning with a light that said he feared his last words might have put him in hot water. But when a smile from the quiet teen warmed up the room he brightened. Then suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open, a few joyous shouts melted through and a servant came forward with a pushing cart filled to the brim with trays and plates of warmed up food.

Rei curiously watched the food as if it might attack him and then watched as Kai took a plate off the tray for himself and laid another down for him. Kai waited for the angel to touch the food but realized yet he would need to elaborate.

He sat next to the golden-eyed teen who watched him carefully as he, picking up a fork, grabbed a large hunk of chocolate cake and bit into it.

"What is this stuff?"

"Chocolate."

"Does chocolate taste good?"

"Try it and find out."

Rei quirked an eyebrow at the food on his plate and gingerly plucked at a brownie and then warily, as if chancing life and death, bit down into it. Suddenly the golden eyes lit up with wild excitement and he said,

"This is very…' he paused unsure what to say and Kai finished for him as he slid a piece of cake to him, "Good."

"Yeah…' Rei mumbled amid mouthfuls as he chewed a piece of now the cake. Kai smiled and selected one of the plates that held some dry meat and a few pieces of untainted bread but all the while he watched with amusement as the teen of golden eyes ate with ravenous need. After a few minutes Kai saw the angel slow his chewing and selection of foods and lean back tiredly into the chair, the wings moving out of his way and to the side.

"You want no more?" Kai asked and the other nodded as a small belch and plenty of giggles followed. The crimson eyes brightened, he hadn't been this happy to be with someone in many years. He enjoyed particularly that the other didn't complain a lot, but then again he honestly couldn't have anything to complain about heaven, except maybe for an over abundant amount of clouds. He wondered suddenly if the other enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed the other, but he shook his head to clear the thought from mind.

"Would you like to come outside so we can walk off our breakfast?" Rei let his eyes shine with absolute delight and he quickly stood ready to follow Kai where ever he went.

The pair walked out into the yard where the sun was now above the far hill on the horizon, birds fluttering through the beauty of the deep indigos and bright crimson stains of the morning sky.

Rei walked out a little further but as he moved forward into the dewy grass he paused and looked at Kai who watched him as if in freeze frame examination.

"Kai?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Can I fly out here?"

"I suppose so but don't go out of sight…' Kai paused in his own words realizing how mothering he sounded. Rei's eyes sparkled with happiness and the wings suddenly, having been folded behind him politely, spread forth and rose to a great height of amazingly beautiful proportions.

The wings then swept the golden eyed teen into the air like a paper caught in the wind and the young teen sailed into the air. Kai watched the other as he was carried ever higher into the sky and with a few mighty gusts of his wings he circled and dived and danced about the sky with a hint of summer freedom in his movements. Rei twirled and pranced a little more then paused in his flight as a daring cloud floated in front of the sun. The wings held the teen there and suddenly the black hair swept back and Rei like an eagle glided back and forth with agitation as he waited impatiently for the cloud to move, a child pestering its mother for something it wanted.

Kai watched the acrobat as he frolicked throughout the sky and as he did he felt a sort of awe drift over him and a blissful tranquility sweep in with the wind that carried the winged teen above. And though Kai would never admit it, thosewings were truly something special and they made the the teen above all the more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

**Chapter 4: Discovering**

Rei, after a long time, touched down on the grassy banks of a dew covered hill being met by Kai who had watched him with great fascination. The golden eyes, though misty from exertion, smiled up at him and walked over to him with his breath slightly spent. Kai smiled and the two walked back toward the great house slightly hidden amongst a dense fog.

The morning sun pierced down on them and suddenly Kai turned to Rei, who floated and touched upon the ground with gleeful contacts of the grass, and Kai suddenly said, seeing the playful steps of the other, "Hey Rei! Let's race. First one to the house wins!"

Rei looked at Kai as he lowered himself down into a runner's position and said, "Wins what?"

"Chocolate!" Kai bolted and Rei sped after him desperate to catch up, desperate to win more of this chocolate. But as the two evened out, neck and neck, Rei smiled at Kai and floated swiftly over the ground and left Kai to feast upon the dewy kick up from the angel.

"Okay, okay, you win." Kai panted slightly as they came to a stop on the hill before they walked inside. Rei fluttered the wings and made a slightly sound twittering that Kai assumed was for celebration. Rei held out his hand and Kai watched him curiously then remembered he had said the winner would get chocolate.

The two walked in, Rei still walked with his hands out impatiently waiting for the promised chocolate, and headed back to the dinning room only to find their plates cleared.

"Hmm… well Rei we'll just have to go back to the city and find you some."

Suddenly Kai turned to see Rei's hand down and his wings dropped down behind his back with sadness. The crimson eyes made contact with the gold and Rei's gentle voice spread softly,

"Will you make me stay, in the city?" The last word more of a question than the actual inquiry.

"Of course not Rei!" Kai meant this literally, not realizing how eager he sounded to keep the other, "I rather in enjoy your company and I have no intentions of making you stay in that place alone."

Rei smiled warmly, his eyes shinning with clear relief, as he walked just behind Kai who stopped suddenly and said,

"But first there is something we must take care of."

"What's that?"

"Your wings…'

"What?"

"I think they draw perhaps a little too much attention…' Kai mumbled as he noticed that three of his maids leaned far over the rail to watch Rei with amazing curiosity.

(Later)

"Kai are you sure no one can see my wings?" Rei asked softly as he walked near to the crimson-eyed teen, his hand fiddling idly with a large winter trench coat that hung loosely on him. Kai smiled,

"I'm sure Rei, just don't move your wings around and no one will know."

"Okay…' Rei sounded unsure but as they walked around more f the city Rei became less concerned with his wings folded so carefully underneath and more interested in the goings on of the already busy city. Tall sky scrapers lingered high above and towering buildings cut across the ever blue sky, leaving little hints of nature loitering in its midst.

But as they walked suddenly turning a corner they slammed, literally, into someone they had not expected. Rei had run into a red headed man with absolute fierce blue eyes and immediately on contact there was a sharp gruff voice that followed,

"Bloody fucking hell! Watch where you're… Kai?"

Kai and the red head stared at each other with slight shock before the red head turned to Rei who watched him with wondering fear.

"Tala? I'd figure you'd still be in bed."

"No I had errands to run…' Tala smiled over at Rei who smiled back before the red head leaned into Kai and whispered,

"So this is what you wanted to show me huh?"

"What, no!" Kai went to defend himself but Tala placed his hands up saying no harm meant before he finished with,

"Hey, I don't blame you… he's a handsome little devil."

Rei looked over at Kai with slight worry at the comment from the red head but Kai shook his head so he wouldn't ask. Tala suddenly from his calm tranquil smile burst in sheer frustration,

"Damn it, man I got to go…'

"That's too bad I was hoping you could join us for lunch." Kai said, thick sarcasm was amid his voice that was completely oblivious to the red head who said,

"I wish I could but if I don't go I'll be so fucked! Take care Kai…' Tala began to walk at a swift pace away from the pair and Kai just watched the other walk off. Suddenly there was a light tap on Kai's shoulder that made the crimson eyes shine back at Rei who looked at him inquiringly,

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"What's fucked mean?"

Kai smiled and said, "It's a very nasty term for something you don't need to know."

"Oh…' Rei said as if enlightened but looked even more confused when he realized he had been faced with something else he didn't know.

"Come on I owe you some chocolate right?"

"Yeah!" Rei chimed and followed swiftly after the older teen and both walked around the corner nearby and directly into a corner store ice cream shop. They went in and Kai said, watching Rei in jittery excitement, "We'll take two double fudge brown ice cream cups, please." They seated themselves at a small outside table with two chairs and awaited their order but as they did Rei asked,

"Kai?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Do… do you like me?"

"Well of course I like you Rei. You're too sweet an angel for me not to like you."

Kai had turned away and Rei wondered if the crimson-eyed protector in front of him shared the same feeling he had, the strange wanting to be with the other. He didn't know if it was worth elaborating his question.

The man who had taken their order brought them two mountainous cups that held globs of chocolate syrup and ice cream mixed with brownie bits. Rei smiled at the other man and after locating a spoon, which he stole from another person's table while they weren't looking, the golden eyes sparkled as he dove into his chocolate muse. But Kai, too amused and entranced by the other, watched with delight in his eyes, happy that the other was so relaxed around him. After a few minutes Rei had finished off his cup with a final joyful slurp and Kai pushed his aside without finishing.

"You didn't want any chocolate?" Rei asked as he eyed the ice cream sitting aside from the crimson-eyed teen. Kai shook his head and stood up with a stretch before he asked warmly as he money down on the table,

"Shall we?"

"Sure…' Rei stood and followed behind Kai to their next adventure.

(Later)

"That was so much fun!" Rei cheered as they walked into the house. Kai trailed behind the angel and watched the younger slip the trench coat off gladly and stretched the wings with glee.

"I wish I could have seen these things sooner." Rei sobered and watched as Kai came over to gather up the trench coat that had fallen aside. "But now its too late…'

Rei had let his eyes fall to the ground but Kai smiled and clapped his hand on the shoulder of the other. The golden eyes smiled at him with a weak resilience and Kai said,

"It wasn't too late… besides you still have one more whole day here…'

Rei shook his head and whispered with a ragged breath in him.

"But it isn't enough…' there came a sudden sadness in his voice and a lingering sob echoed out softly. Kai pulled the younger into his embrace and, being careful of the wings that trembled with Rei's sadness, he hugged him tightly and unsure what he could say he whispered softly,

"It'll be okay… I promise." But as Rei pulled out of his embrace with a thankful smile Kai couldn't prevent what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

(A/N: one of the last few chapters… please be patient with my random moments.)

**Chapter 5: Answers**

Kai entranced by the purity of the other and the warm light that seemingly hovered completely around the other he leaned in slowly. Then with the kindest swiftness he placed his lips on the other in a tender soft kiss. But as Kai opened his crimson eyes he saw the surprise in the amber orbs and he pulled back briskly, a slight bewilderment taking over.

"Rei I… I … I'm s-sorry…' Kai stood up and went to leave but felt Rei catch his arm and as he turned to face him there was a stunned brightness in the golden eyes and the black hair that had been set back now danced on his shoulders as he stood quickly.

"Kai you… you are…'

"A jerk I know, I'm so sorry Rei…'

"No I mean…' Rei fumbled for words and Kai pulled away stun in his crimson gaze but before the other was even out the door he blurted, "Kai you're the one!"

'What?" Kai whirled on the other with surprise before Rei, still at a surprise state and loss for words he said,

"I mean you're… you're the person I'm looking for."

"What!" Kai's eyes stared in absolute shock and he waited for an answer.

"I don't know how or really why I know but that feeling is familiar and- and… look don't ask me how but I know!"

"I can't be the person you love… I just can't." Kai went to walk away but Rei grabbed his hand pleadingly and asked desperate to keep him there,

"Why not? Why can two people who enjoy one another's company not love each other? You said yourself you liked me!"

Kai bit his lip before he firmly stated with a cold air he hadn't spoken with all day, "I was mistaken."

Kai pulled his hand from the other and turned to go but as he did he felt himself churning inside like the waves of a hurricane and as he did he whispered to himself quietly, "I'm sorry…'

(Later)

Here he was again the same time of the night and the same sleepless land he wandered in lunacy. It was sometime around one in the morning but he couldn't bring himself to look at the clock, fearing that the red glowing numbers would send him into crimson madness. But as he stood and went downstairs, the same dream being revived from the pages of his memory, a maid met him with a slightly somber face. He looked over at her and he turned away and went away into the kitchen hoping that perhaps she would disappear like the hollow night he was drowning in and be dissuaded from following. But as he grabbed the water bottle for a drink he heard her same timidly,

"Excuse me sir…"

"What is it…' he growled lowly, his sharpness and rugged looks resembling the acts and looks of a wild beast. She cleared her throat and said calmly but slightly cautiously,

"Mr. Rei said he would be leaving…'

"What?" Kai spit the mouthful of water he had to the sink nearby with a shocked voice coming forth swiftly, "What do you mean, 'leaving'?"

"Just that sir… he's already out the door.'

Kai shot past her, not knowing why he cared enough to give pursuit of the other but s he made out the front door he saw the young teen already winging through the dark night sky on to where he didn't know. Kai called out to him, "Rei come back!" But the winged teen was then gone from his sight.

Kai went back inside and sat down on the staircase bottom, his heart filled to the brim with so many questions that with a soft sigh he let them pour out into the darkness in the form of salty silver rain.

The rain came upon him and as his own sobs echoed out he felt like a different person, he felt relieved but still upset. The tears continued to fall long and hard some seeming to actually burn him as they bled for his soul. But as he stopped the sobbing the questions in his mind still continued to pester him.

What should he do now… the angel had loved him and he had told it he didn't love it… The angel was gone with its heartache and it would soon leave this world forever… and what a terrible way to leave, leaving with the knowledge that you loved someone who didn't love you. He couldn't imagine what kind of heartache the other felt if he sat here crying over something he wouldn't admit to loving even though he did love it.

Then he paused realizing that if he did love the other what would someone in love want to do? Find their lost love.

(Later)

"How am I going to find him?" Kai whispered irritably to himself as he searched the city over in a patterned search, all the places they had been the day before. He had been everywhere but no luck he had even searched the alley where he had found the other hoping maybe some sign of return or anything that might help but then his next clue came from above.

_Splat!_

Kai looked at his shoulder and growled with disgust,

"Fucking birds!" he grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and began to wipe at it but as he did he looked up to curse the bird that had flown overhead to deliver such a gift he saw that many birds were flocking to the west.

Then it hit him. Wiping the rest of the bird gift off his shoulder he ran out to the street and flagged down a cab and as he hopped in he shouted at the cab driver,

"Follow those birds!"

"You got to be fucking joking right buddy?"

"No now step on it!"

"I hope you're rich like gold buddy because I got a family to feed and I can't be wasting my time on wild goose chases." The man mumbled but as Kai heard this he tossed two one hundred over the front seat and shouted, "Go!"

"You the boss!" the man shouted happily and gunned the little cab out of the city out to the wooded areas outside of town to the place all the birds gathered to roost everyday at sun down on the coast. As the cab ducked down many steep paths and other places so they could make it out to the cliffs on the coast Kai leaned over the seat and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Hmm… fifteen till eight."

"Oh shit hurry!"

"Why?"

"I have to be there before sundown and the sun sets at eight!"

The cab surged onward a little more and finally when it arrived Kai threw another hundred dollar bill over the seat to the cabby who sped off before he walked out to the cliff edges. But as Kai walked out to the visitor railing to see the sun melting into the sea horizon he sighed, no one was here.

"Oh God I'm too late…'

But as he thought this a sudden silhouette on the ledge to his left caught his attention and the crimson eyes turned hopefully on it and saw dancing in the shadow of the silhouette a large pair of billowing wings raised happily in the sea breeze.

"Rei!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you knew that didn't you?**

**YAOI! (Kai X Rei)**

**Summary: Angel falls in love, then falls from heaven, then falls into Kai's lap… what'll happen next?**

(A/N: okay last chapter of this story so I hope you all enjoy it!)

**Chapter 6**

"Rei!" Kai could scarcely contain his excitement to see the other. The golden eyes turned on him slowly with a curious twinkling in them.

"Kai? Why are you here?"

"I had to tell you something…' Kai shouted over the sea's rumbling growls as the waves smashed into the jagged cliffs below. Kai leapt over the railing to run to Rei but as he did he found they were separated by a long and deep gap that plummeted to the sea. Rei, distant thanks to the gap, remained standing on a slender rock stretching out of the watery depths like a statue who could care less what called to him other than the sweet sea wind.

"I have to tell you something too Kai…'

"You do?" Kai looked up at the voice of the other, which was now laden with a solemn tone. Kai was stunned the other hadn't flown away yet because of his coldness from earlier.

"Yes… thank you Kai for letting me have some fun. I wish I hadn't been such a nuisance for you…'

Kai wouldn't hear anymore of that from the voice that had been so innocent, so pure.

"Rei you were never a nuisance! I don't care that you have a stronger love for chocolate than what you have for me, I don't care that you're absolutely shy about being naked. And I don't care that you have to go. Because the truth is what I said was a lie… I couldn't even admit what I knew was true all along. And I'm asking for you're forgiveness and I'm begging you to stay with me because, I-I love you!"

Rei turned slightly and it could be seen even in the dim glow of the evening the golden warm eyes twinkled with joyful tears. Rei fluttered up into the air and Kai watching the other drift to him slowly, tiredly, he noticed that the sun was almost completely down over the horizon. So opening his arms Kai welcomed the other and Rei swished his wings greatly as he flowed toward the other. Then like a cloud Rei swept down to the ground and looked at his wings with a sort of sadness before he leapt at Kai with a needing love. Both crimson eyes and amber orbs locked strongly before their lips touched and an awe greater than any this world had ever known fell over them. And as if on cue the final ray of sunlight blazed up over the horizon and Rei broke the kiss with a gasp as an aura of brilliant divine illumination overtook the winged being and dragged him into the air.

Kai went to grab him but was driven away as he watched the light brighten firmly and finally filled the sky with a marvelous radiant glow. Kai alarmed that suddenly he may not be the person Rei had loved and wondered if after finally finding the other that he would lose him anyway. And in fearing this he cried out like a heartbroken child,

"God, you can't take my angel!"

Then the light dimmed as an array of large and small feathers danced and twirled to earth in their final flight and Kai heard as a silhouette approached,

"Kai, there's no need to yell."

In seeing the silhouette become the golden eyed beautiful person he had searched far and wide for he couldn't prevent himself for grabbing the other into his arms and hugging him ever tightly. But as he did his hands found no obstruction and hence forth no bountiful flowing snow-white wings.

"Oh Rei…' Kai said softly as he puled back and examined the back of his no longer winged angel, "You lost your wings because of me."

"But I gained something a lot better…' Rei said softly, throwing his arms around the neck of the other acting as if they were a couple who had been with one another for years. Kai smiled and kissed the cheek of the other softly before he wrapped his arms about the other's waist.

The two held tight to one another drifting in their blissful peace then suddenly Kai asked,

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would God let you find someone you love if he says we are wrong for this kind of love?"

"Because God wants his children to be happy." Rei answered in a whisper, his golden eyes drifting out to the ocean. Kai smiled against the soft neck of the other before he whispered,

"Then I'm in trouble…'

"Why's that?" Rei asked, his eyes turning on the other worriedly. Kai smirked.

"I've nothing that can equal the joy of when you had your wings to fly. All I can give is myself."

"That's more than anything anyone could ever want. Besides Kai… I don't need my wings to fly."

"Really? This I have to see."

"Yes that all rests in when you take a leap of faith. You fly or you fall… That's how angles get their wings."

"Then do I get a pair of angel wings?" Kai asked jokingly but Rei smirked slyly,

"You tell me…' Rei planted a powerful kiss on the others lips and Kai welcomed it with open arms just as a wind swept the fallen feathers up around them in a wild dance that whirled them away into just another fairy tale.

(A/N: okay that's it my dear fan club… -same two people clap- I have nothing else to write and thank God its over because well I haven't got a clue what else I could do with it. Um review me, flame me, or leave me alone its all up to you really. Also do not ask me to add onto this cause it won't happen. Lastly if you think you can out do this story I would be proud that someone tried because it shouldn't take much to out do this… this thing. Well that's it…)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_**


End file.
